pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TechSkylander1518/Ideas for future updates
I've been having a lot of ideas for Uranium lately (read:a huge brainstorm that showed up last night) and I'd like to suggest these to the devs, but I know they've got a lot of work and don't want to overload them. So, this will serve as a little list/discussion page about them (and others if you'd like to suggest them!) so I don't drive them or myself crazy talking too much about them. (Don't worry, I'm not sending this list to them! I'm only suggesting one idea for now, and might suggest the others later) Color Abilities Idea:Each Eeveelution gets an ability that changes the type of Normal-type moves to their type, like Atomizate and Pixelate do for Nucleon and Sylveon. The change in abilities would look like this: Vaporeon: *Ability 1:Water Absorb *Ability 2:Hydration *Hidden Ability: Liquidate Jolteon: *Ability 1:Volt Absorb *Ability 2:Quick Feet *Hidden Ability: Energizate Flareon: *Ability 1:Flash Fire *Ability 2:Guts *Hidden ability: Conflagrate Espeon: *Ability 1:Synchronize *Ability 2: Cognizate *Hidden Ability: Magic Bounce Umbreon *Ability 1:Synchronize *Ability 2:Inner Focus *Hidden Ability: Obfuscate Leafeon *Ability 1:Leaf Guard *Ability 2:Chlorophyll *Hidden Ability: Pollinate Glaceon *Ability 1:Snow Cloak *Ability 2:Ice Body *Hidden Ability:Refrigerate Thanks to Spudwalt for the names for the new abilities, and to both Spudwalt and EasternSky for pointing out that using the canon name for Refrigerate would help avoid confusion with the move! Reasons behind this idea: I love Nucleon, but it really overshadows all of the other Eeveelutions. I'm hoping that this could attract more attention to the others and make them a little more than just PokeDex fillers in Uranium. The hidden abilities on a lot of the Eeveelutions are really the more strategic ones, but they're kinda simpler ones. (If more Pokemon have it as a normal ability than a hidden ability, it's probably not a good sign of quality) Meanwhile, some of their normal abilities, though useful, aren't likely to be used-it gives them immunity to their own type, which they're not likely to be targeted by in the first place. (though they are great when combined with Discharge, Lava Plume, or Surf in a double battle) This really helps Flareon. In addition to its ability problem, it's infamous for having a great Attack stat with a not-so-great movepool. Now, it can actually get a lot of Fire-type Physical attacks! (though I still think it'd be good to expand its movepool a bit) Also, Espeon's HA stays hidden just because Magic Bounce is a little too strong to be a normal ability. I think this could be pretty easy to make-The new abilities would all be variations of each other, and none of the Eeveelutions have a hidden ability and two regular ones. Baariette Idea: Baariette's abilities are changed to *Ability 1:Moxie *Ability 2:Blood Lust *Mega Ability:Disenchant Reasons behind this idea: There are three problems this idea fixes: 1) Moxie is much more appreciated than Intimidate, which is spammed on a number of Pokemon. If a Baaschaun with Intimidate would evolve into a Baariette with Blood Lust, it would let the other ability actually be an option rather than just something to avoid. 2) I've seen a lot of people say that they usually prefer to leave Baariette unevolved in battled because they like Moxie more than Blood Lust. If the Mega Evolved form covered a 4x weakness, it'd have a lot more incentive. 3) Disenchant isn't quite as useful on Beliaddon as Defiant is, because Beliaddon's Fire typing cancels out Dark's weakness to Fairy. Baariette gets a lot more use of it. Like that color abilities, I think this would be easily implemented, especially since all three abilities already exist. New Weather Rocks A Static Rock for Thunderstorm, and an Irradiated Rock for Fallout. Same as all the other weather rocks, they'll extend the duration of these moves/abilities to 8 turns. The Irradiated Rock could be located in Power Plant Zeta-That room with the Nuclear horde next to the path to CURIE is otherwise empty, so it could give it a purpose other than being a distraction. Already got a sprite for the Static Rock: , and I'm gonna work on one for the Irradiated Rock. On the subject, however, I think the Thunderstorm weather condition could use a few boosts. Lightning strikes would be more useful every turn, and I think it should activate Volt Absorb, similar to how Rain and Sunlight activate some abilities. Coatlithite I really like the Syrentidite's post-game event, and I feel like Coatlith's dex entry really sets up the opportunity for a similar scene. In Route 10, one of the Dive spots holds a strange current of water surging downward, just like a waterfall. When clicked, the dialogue is a bit different-''Oh? A waterfall is surging downward, even below the surface.'' (use waterfall) The waterfall sucked down! The waterfall leads to a hidden cave, with mysterious markings on the wall. In the back of the cave, a ghostly apparition wordlessly challenges the player to a battle. The figure is an ancient resident of Baykal Forest, and possesses a Mega Coatlith. After defeat, the figure vanishes, and leaves behind a Coatlithite. Lucille's Post-Game Story I think these events would occur after the Sleeping Girl Sidequest (so Fennel could be the one to wake Lucille up), but I feel like it kind of messes with the fact that Lucille still has to answer for her actions as CURIE. I have some dialogue in mind, but writing this post keeps distracting me, so I'm gonna sum it up: There's some discussion on Lucille's kindness in hopes that the law will be merciful with her, and the topic of Mega Evolution is brought up-Lucille's so good at bonding with Pokemon, she could still Mega Evolve her Baariette as CURIE! Urayne is involved in the conversation, and gets curious about this, wanting to be part of something that's from an incredibly powerful bond. There's a bit of discussion over the possibilities and the fear that Gamma Urayne might return (Urayne's Mega form gets named "Delta Urayne" instead), and eventually a plan settles in place to speak with Vaeryn about the possibility of creating a Mega Stone. Vaeryn mentions that a species of Pokemon with only one member usually doesn't have a Mega Stone, but Urayne does have a number of traits in common with others that can, such as being connected to the earth and being manmade. (referencing Diancie and Mewtwo) After Urayne has Mega Evolved and told Lucille about it, Lucille bids farewell to Urayne to have a private conversation with the player. She reveals that she released the Nuclear Pokemon she wielded as CURIE, believing them to be inferior, and released them near Hazma, thinking the Hazma would consume them. Though her fears have been put to rest that Hazma only clean some of the the Nuclear alterations, she remains concerned for their current state. This event spawns CURIE's Pokemon in different parts of the region. CURIE's Pokemon have high IVs and CURIE's trainer ID. Bringing one of CURIE's Pokemon to Lucille will give some kind of reward, I think the Master Ball would be a good fit. How the player would go about capturing them is something I'm a little split on. I like the idea of having encounters similar to N's Pokemon in Black and White 2. Trouble is, I don't know how easily a function like that could be added. Alternatively, they could all be in hidden locations throughout the region, but then that poses the problem of making a new location for each one. (though I suppose there could be items in there, too, to make it worthwhile) Additions to the Championship I'll add potential parties in here when I get the time, but I think it'd be neat if Cameron, Adam, Paul, Hinata, and Kaito had teams for the championship as well. Smaller Adjustments *Mega Launcher should boost -Beam moves (Psybeam, Signal Beam, Charge Beam) and -Ball moves (Shadow Ball, Energy Ball). Gives S51-A a little more to its Mega Evolution. (I've said this a few times before, don't want to go on a lot since a lot of you have probably already seen it) *Jerbolta's Hidden Ability needs to be something else. An Electric-Ground is immune to Electric-type moves in the first place, nobody's going to use an Electric attack on it, and it doesn't even protect it from Discharge in a Double Battle! *Coatlith's Levitate. I've ranted too much about this. *The Swabone line's abilities. Why do you need to hit Ghost-types with Fighting-type moves when you already have Ghost-type moves? Levitate is a bit useful, but just barely. I think Iron Fist would be a great change for it, to let it make use of the elemental punches. (I think a pirate-themed ability could be neat, too, boosting Shadow Claw and Leaf Blade and the like, but that would take programming a whole new ability unlike others) *Drilgann's Mega Ability. It's one of the only two that doesn't get a new ability while Mega Evolving, and Sand Force hardly compares to Accelerate. Sand Stream could be pretty easily put on it, it's only a hidden ability right now. Category:Blog posts